This invention relates to improvements in kits for taking specimens and safeguarding them during transport to a diagnostic laboratory. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique stopper which enables the above activity to be conducted more efficiently, safely and surely.
In the past, the taking of samples of all kinds for analysis has been attended with several problems. For example, there is always the danger of contaminating the samples, or being contaminated by them. Especially is this true with the taking of samples for medical analysis and diagnosis, where the problems are three-fold: that of infecting the patient with a contaminated swab; that of contaminating the sample or specimen with contaminated swabs or containers; and that of infecting a subsequent handler of the specimen by a contaminated swab or container. In addition to the above problems, there is also the problem of having swab-shafts of sufficient length to obtain deep samples from the various orifices of the body. Further, it is desirable that the sample or specimen container fit in standard medical mailing containers, such as that manufactured under the tradename METPATH, to take advantage of favorable mailing or shipping rates and handling.
Specimen kits are available from several sources, packaged in sterilized plastic containers and containing a tube of any of several types with an appropriate one of several types of culture medium therein to maintain the specimens alive during transport to the analysis and diagnostic laboratory. One such kit features a swab located at one end of a metal or plastic shaft, the other end of which is affixed into an extruded plastic tube sealed at one end around the swab shaft to form a cap. This cap fits snugly over another, lengthier plastic tube, the lower end of which is sealed and which, with a second seal forming a small pocket, contains a small amount of a culture medium. In use, the shaft is withdrawn from its protective tube, is used to obtain a specimen, and is re-inserted into the protective tube. The seal into the culture medium is broken by pinching the ends toward one another, and the specimen is inserted into the medium, where it rests during shipment to the diagnostic processing laboratory. The shipping length of the used kit containing the speciment is about 6.5", which is too large for the standard medical shipping container. The effective length of the swab shaft--that is, the depth to which it can penetrate a body orifice without the cap touching surrounding tissue and thereby becoming contaminated--is less than 3.4". In addition to the possibility of the cap becoming contaminated and thus posing a danger of infection to subsequent handlers, the protective tube is deformable, with the possibility of an opening developing which would permit the culture medium to dry out, thereby destroying the specimen. A significant proportion of specimens are lost in that manner with this particular kit.
Another specimen kit in wide use uses a plastic shaft upon which to mount the swab material, and uses a molded plastic cap which is not subject to deformation and the drying out of the culture medium and subsequent loss of the specimen. The bottom end of the plastic tube which holds the swab prior to use contains a small amount of culture medium, and the swab is held about 0.5"-0.75" above the medium before use. The cap is sealed to the plastic tube with a tamper evident seal to insure sterility. In use, the cap is twisted to break the seal, the swab is withdrawn and is used to obtain the specimen, and is re-inserted into the tube and into the culture medium. The shipping length of the used kit containing the specimen is about 6.2", while the effective length of the swab is about 3.4".
Yet a third specimen kit contains a plastic shaft with one end molded into a cap, and a swab mounted on the other end. The lower end of the tube which contains the swab before use has a glass ampule containing a solution to keep the specimen alive. In use, the swab is withdrawn, the speciment obtained, and the swab is reinserted into the protective tube. The glass ampule is broken by squeezing it, and the swab is pushed into contact with a moistened pledget. The cap of the tube contains a molded in, circumferential ring to provide a seal to prevent the solution from drying out. The shipping length of the used kit is 7.4", and the effective length of the swab shaft is about 4.0".
Other speciment kits are available which have more-or-less the same characteristics as those described above. In addition to the short effective length of the swab shaft, they have excessive length to be shipped in the standard mailing container, which provide space for several specimen containers ranging in length from 3" to 5.0". In addition, those kits which use the cap for a handle suffer from the defect that the cap obstructs the physician's view when he is taking samples at the extreme effective length of the shaft.
In summary, the specimen kits used in the past have problems in maintaining airtight seals to avoid drying out the culture medium and destroying the specimen; in obtaining specimens from substantial depth without contaminating the cap, with the danger of infecting subsequent handlers; of having a shipping length after use greater than the spaces available in standard mailing containers; and in having the cap, which acts as a handle, obstruct the physician's view when obtaining specimens at the extreme length of the swab shaft.